Touch My Body
by MandyJai13
Summary: During Rachel's party in "Blame it on the Alcohol" Brittany decides to tell Santana exactly want she wants. And like always Santana gives in. A one night stand leads to fun, romance and more insanely hot sexy times. Brittany/Santana/Sam (Bramtana). Rated M for language, alcohol, smut and threesomes
1. Spin the Bottle

**Just a little shameless smut. I've always thought Britt, Tana and Sam would make a hot threesome, and couldn't resist after I rewatched "Blame it on the Alcohol." This story will be a two shot, rated M for smut, language and threesome. I don't own any of the characters or Glee, I just like to make them dance for my own amusement. Please review. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Spin the Bottle  
Chatper 1**

Santana's POV:

I watched as she spun the bottle, groaning to myself I don't think I can handle her kissing anyone else. Well maybe Kurt, he's gayer than a fairy riding a rainbow reindeer. I rolled my eyes. I took another huge swig from my cup I was not nearly drunk enough for this. Whose idea was it to play spin the bottle anyways, oh right, _Berry._ Remind me to go all Lima Heights on her ass later. I glanced back over at the circle of all my drunken friends as the bottle began to slow. I could hear everyone's laughter vibrating around the room and I noticed the smile on Britt's face as the bottle stopped. Her smile got even larger as she pointed across the circle to Sam, _my boyfriend_. Shit! I felt hot jealously bubble up inside of me, sure Sam was my ridiculously hot boyfriend but my innocent Britt, I couldn't think about her kissing anyone else that wasn't me, just seeing her hug Artie made me want to vomit. Before my brain could process anything I felt words spilling out of my mouth when I saw Sam's huge grin as he leaned over to Britt.

"A reminder, I owns that guppy mouth. Those trouty Aerosmith lips belong to me. So…"

I took another drink. _Ay dios mío_! This is not happening. I stood against the kitchen counter, trying to contain my anger, although I'm sure I looked like I was about to murder someone even if I wasn't sure who, Berry perhaps. Britt and Sam closed the distance between them mashing their lips together in a heated kiss. My stomach tightened. After a few seconds he reached around and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss and behind the mass of blonde hair I could see their tongue playing with each other. White hot desire surged through my entire body settling deep in my lady parts. _What the hell was that?! _I felt liquid pooling in my lace panties and knew I had to stop this. I walked over pulling the two sexy blondes apart.

"You know what this is not?! Hey honeys, this is not a big red commercial… No me gusta!

No one seemed to notice the slight quiver in my voice, Britts and Sam just stared at each other with big dopy grins on their faces, her cheeks slightly flushed and his Bieber style hair messed up. Electricity pulsed through me again. _What the fuck!? _I know I should feel incredibly jealous right now, the sexy guy I'm dating just made out with the girl I get my sweet lady kisses on with. Maybe I should even feel possessive; those blonde honeys both belonged to me. But instead of jealousy, desire pulsed through me. Seeing them kiss each other was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. I desperately wanted the bottle to land on the two of them again. But instead I noticed everyone seemed to be dispersing around the room. Blaine and Rachel were setting up to perform on the little diva stage in the basement. I groaned inwardly. Now I have to listen to the hobbit's voice and I'm sexually frustrated. _Great._

As they started singing I felt my mind begin to wonder, naughty thoughts of both blondes filled my mind. I closed my eyes, savoring each scandalous image. Brittany bent over with Sam's cock buried deep inside of her, Sam fucking me as Britt rode my face, both of us on our knees licking his "lollipop." Those thoughts alone almost made me cum. Before I could open my eyes I felt someone behind me, one hand on my hip the other pushing my hair to one side. Warm breath hit my ear, "Well aren't you a naughty girl," a small chuckle from the girl behind me sent shivers down my spine. "I saw your eyes fill with lust when I kissed _your boyfriend._ I can practically smell your sweet lady cum from here." Her tongue darted out, licking along my earlobe, my weakness. A small moan escaped me. She giggled again.

"You know baby, I have a way to take care of that, take care of you, if you're up for it." I moaned again. I knew exactly what she was implying and I wanted it more than anything.

"Britts, what about Artie, you know, your boyfriend?" As I questioned her I kind of wish I hadn't. I wanted to get my sweet lady kisses on, and bringing up Artie might seriously cock block me, again. _Shit._ But to my surprise she didn't pull away.

"Well you see _sexy lady_…" she was literally purring in my ear, my core was dripping.

"…I don't really care about Artie. Sure I like him, he's fun, but he isn't a _sex goddess _like you. He can't please me the way you do, he can't make my pussy drip with excitement; he can't fuck me the way you can." My heart stopped at her words. I didn't think it was even possible to be more turned on. All of the sudden I was super aware of her bra covered breasts pressed against my back, her hips grinding into my ass. She was just as worked up as I was. I turned around, pulling her close to whisper in her ear.

"I want to fuck you Britt, I want to make you scream, I want everyone at this party to know who you really belong to." She bit back a moan. I reached out and grabbed her hand in mine turning around to pull her toward the stairs; surely Berry had a guest room in this monstrosity of a house. As I pulled Britt I felt her stop. Crap. Maybe she's chicken out, maybe she just wants to go back to Stubbles McCripple Pants.

"Tana, baby. I want to try something, new." I swallowed hard, unsure how to take her words. "You see Sanny bear, I love fucking you and I love it when you fuck me. Actually I just love you in general. But I've been curious for a while now. Every time I see you with _him_ I wonder how you look splayed out underneath his muscular body. I wonder what it's like to see him bury his cock deep inside of you, pounding into your warmth." My body is rigid; I can barely process her words.

"I want to see it. I want to be a part of it. I want you to fuck me and Sam, to make love to us both. I want the two of us to make you cum harder than you ever have before. I don't care about Artie, I want to break up with him, I just don't know how to. I want out, because I want you, and I want Sam, but I want you together. Do you know how many times I've had to get myself off thinking about the two of you together?" I couldn't breathe. Britt's request had my head spinning. She got off thinking about me, thinking about me and Sam? I almost came imagining Britts touching herself. In that moment I threw caution to the wind. She didn't want Artie, she wanted me, she wanted Sam; and I wanted them.


	2. Passion Burns

**This contains graphic and explict sexual content and language, please read at your own risk.**

**Now that I have that out of the way, I just want to thank everyone who has been reading, I hope you like this part. This was originally going to be a two-shot, but I think it will have a few more parts. Please review! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Passion Burns  
Chapter 2**

Santana's POV:

I quickly grabbed her hand pulling her behind me. We had to find Sam and fast, I knew I wouldn't last much longer. Britt's words still lingered in my ears and naughty images raced through my mind. _I needs me my blonde honeys and I needs them now._ Finally I spot Sam across the room talking with Finn, _uh the Pillsbury dough boy_, he better not try and stop me from taking Sam, we have way more important things to do, like B, and each other. _Fuck!_ I've got to hurry. I reach out and grab Sam's arm Brittany still holding my hand.

"Come on Trouty, gets those sexy lips over here now. I wants to get my Mack on, now!" I almost shout the words, he looks a little confused. I feel Britt walk up beside me and put her hand on his chest, "Come on Sammy, please…." His face remains blank for a few more seconds before I finally see realization cross his face.

"Umm sorry Finn, I've need to go attend to my lady and her bestie, we can catch up later." We barely let the words leave his lips before Britts and I pull him across Berry's basement and up the stairs.

"San, I don't understand, what's all this about?" His confused look was back, seriously doesn't he have a brain, but then I remember it is Sam and he is basically the guy version of my Brittany, they're both pretty dense and oblivious but honestly that's what I love the most, about both of them.

"Look Trouty, I mean Sam, my girl and I wants to get our sexy time on with you, right now. I know you enjoyed kissing Britt tonight, she enjoyed it too; but even more than that I loved it. Seeing both my honeys macking on each other has got me seriously worked up. Britts came up to me, teasing me, and I thought she just wanted to get her sweet lady sex on, when actually she wants to get her sexy on with you too." I could see Brittany nodding in agreement next to me so I paused, hoping he understood.

"Wait, you and Britt? Are you guys like together too? I thought we were dating?" Of course he couldn't wait to ask all this until after. _Uhh._

But before I could answer Britt spoke up, "She isn't exactly my girlfriend, and you guys are dating. It's just that we love getting our sweet lady kisses on, I'm sorry Sammy, I just can't keep my hands off of her. She is just so _fucking sexy_…" I swear I came at her last words.

"Damn! That's so hot. You guys are both smoking, and I definitely want to do this. Honestly San I don't care if you want to be with Britt too, I really care about you both and I'm totally on board with you guys doing whatever you want, especially if I get to get in on it." I smiled, I knew there was a reason I felt something toward him, even if he was a guy. He was my guy; and now he was okay with Britt being my girl too. If only we could get rid of Artie… _hmm, after tonight I definitely need to make that happen_.

I was slightly lost in my thoughts about getting rid of Artie when Britt finally spoke up. "Please, I can't take this anymore, I just want to get my sexy time on. I'm so wet for both of you right now; I can't wait to fuck you both. So please…" I shivered again with her fucking naughty words.

I walk over to her and start caressing her cheeks, pulling her into a passionate kiss. I hear Sam groan in the background. Even though I'm already ridiculously wet I love to tease, I can't help it. Now it's time to put on a little show.

I quickly pulled away from her, and in one quick movement I ripped her vest off and crashed my lips back to hers. She moaned into my mouth. _So hot._ I threaded my hands through her hair as she ran her hands over my body, stopping at my jacket and pulling it off slowly. "Fuck you guys are so hot…" I smirked into Brittany's kiss at Sam's words. I slid my hands from her hair down her sides and over her tight ass. I kneaded her through her shorts forcing her hips into mine, hard. She let out a long moan as I moved to lick and suck at her pulse point, leaving an obvious mark. _Well that'll help get rid of Cripples._

I felt Sam come up beside me one of his hands gripped my waist while the other tugged on Britt's hair pulling her into a kiss. I scooted over slightly making room for him to lavish attention on my lady too. Surprisingly I didn't feel jealous just extremely turned on. I continued toying with Britt flicking my tongue over her earlobe and back down her neck. After kissing Britt for a while Sam joined me, assaulting the other side of her neck. I felt one of his hands overlap mine on her ass and the other squeeze my hip. _This is seriously the hottest thing ever!_

I heard Sam sucking hard on Britt's neck and I wasted no time doing the same. Together we marked her. She belonged to us, not Artie, and now everyone would see that. _Take that Cripples_. Her moans got louder and louder as we continued our assault. She snaked her hands up one into each of our hair pulling us both closer. I trailed my lips up her earlobe again, "Fuck Britt, you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I can't wait to see you bent over with Sam's cock sliding into your tight pussy. I can't wait to ravish every inch of your tight body. Do you know who you belong too?" I punctuated my last sentence with a breathy laugh directly in her ear. She inhaled sharply. "You belong to _us_. You are his, and you are mine. Not just tonight, but forever." At my words something broke inside of her. She roughly pushed us both away, staring at us hungrily. "Kiss her," she demanded. Sam wasted no time reaching over and cupping my cheeks bringing his lips down to mine.

"Fuck you guys are so hot." Her words fell from swollen lips as I felt her press into my back, running her hands up to unzip my dress. "Off, now" she rasped into my ear. I quickly obliged, shimming out of the tight material. Her hands lingered on my back unclasping my bra in a single movement. I let out a moan as my breasts spilled from their confines. Britt reached around toying with my nipples making me moan hard into Sam's mouth. Hearing my moans encouraged him to reach around and grab my ass grinding my panty covered center into his erection. It distracted me enough that I didn't feel her put her wet lips to my ear.

"Strip him." Her order sent a shiver through me. But I wasted no time tugging his shirt off breaking the kiss. But he quickly reattached himself to my neck and soon I felt Britt do the same thing to the other side of my neck. Damn, my teasing totally backfired! _But this is so good, two sets of lips, two sets of hands; Britt grinding into my ass, Sam grinding into my center._ I felt hot liquid running down my thighs, and bit back a moan.

I tried to keep my focus, everyone else was entirely too clothed and I needed to get them both naked. I reached down and unbuttoned Sam's jeans, pushing them down his hips feeling his erection as I went causing him to moan into the mark he was making on my neck. I reached around behind me doing the same thing to Britt's shorts, although that was slightly trickier.

Finally they both pulled away from me, flipping me around so that my ass was pressed into Sam's huge erection. This gave me the perfect opportunity to rid Brittany of her hot pink bra, letting her creamy breasts spill out. In no time I attached my mouth to one of her nipples as my hands worked the other pink bud and I ground into Sam. Both blondes let out long moans, both suspiciously sounding like my name. _Ha, who's in charge now bitches!_

My dominance was short lived however because my Britt Britt is not the submissive type. I don't think anyone would guess how much of a top she is when it comes to sex, but in truth, I love it, it's so sexy. So when she forced me to my knees I happily complied. Turning to stare at Sam's rock hard length, I wasn't sure when his boxers got taken off but I really didn't care. "Suck his cock. I want to see you fuck him with your mouth." _What the fuck was she doing to me! _My arousal was already dripping, my panties completely soaked and her words just made it worse. I whined a little, my arousal was almost painful now, but I did as Brittany asked.

Sam's cock slid into my mouth easily, it was familiar something we'd done several times before. However this time was different because Brittany was watching so I knew I had to put on an even better show. I licked and sucked his cock hungrily making sure to push it clear to the back of my throat looking directly into his eyes as I did so. The air quickly filled up with the scent of our arousal and the loud moans coming from my blonde honeys. _Wait, why was Britt moaning?_ I quickly slid Sam's cock out of my mouth with a pop, licking my lips and turning around to see why Brittany was moaning.

I swear I came from the sight. She was lying on the bed propped up on a few pillows, her legs spread wide open. She had one hand kneading her breast and the other down between her legs rubbing tight circles around her entrance. Even across the room I could see how wet she was, her center was practically dripping. I heard more moans fill the room, this time from all three of us.

Her eyes met mine in a second and she winked at me. That did it; I practically ran to the bed and swatted her hand away from her center. "No no Britt, that's my job" I purred. I leaned over her and kissed her lips before letting them trail down to her breasts, than her stomach and finally stopping just above her slick folds.

"What do you want baby? Tell me what you want…" I cooed at her. "Please Santana, please fuck me. I need to feel you." Her words were a breathy whine. I chuckled but gave in, my resolve about teasing crumbling as I stared at her wet folds. I licked up her slit causing her to moan even louder than before. I lapped up her juices, her familiar taste causing me to sigh into her.

I continued licking and sucking with her writhing beneath me. Locking my eyes on hers seeing her usually light blue eyes turn dark with desire. Soon I felt Sam behind me, his hands sliding over my ass, slowly pulling my soaked panties down. I shuddered but before I could do anything I heard Brittany commanding voice, "Fuck her Sam, do it now. I want to see you pound into her tight pussy." My mind went blank at her words; her dirty talk was going to be the death of me.

Sam gripped my hips tighter and I felt the head of his dick press into me. _Holy shit, so good._ I licked harder at Britt as Sam pushed all the way into me stretching my tightness, filling me up. I groaned into her slit, and without warning pushed two fingers deep inside of her. "Fuck you are so tight" I hissed into her.

We quickly established a rhythm as if we'd done it a million times before; my fingers pumping into Brittany's wet heat at the same time Sam pumped into me. We were all panting, breathing hard and moaning out each other's names. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer. I felt Britt's walls start to clench around my fingers as I curled into her my intimate spot "SAAAANNNNNTTAAAANNNNA!" she screamed as she came around my fingers. I was too distracted by her orgasm to notice that I was on the very edge of mine. Sam thrust into me one last time and I exploded as he came deep inside of me. Both of us screaming out Brittany's name.

We finished riding out our orgasms and all collapsed, exhausted and breathing heavy. "That was the hottest thing ever, fuck so good" Sam breathed out. "Seeing you fuck her while she fucked me was like my ultimate fantasy come true." I smiled at Britt's words. "Sooo good, why haven't we done this before?" I questioned. "Well now we have all the time in the world, tonight and hopefully many more nights to come. Tana, Sammy, I really want this to be more than a one-time thing…" Britt's voice trailed off, whether from nerves or being out of breath I wasn't sure. "Honestly I want the same thing…" I let my words hang in the air. Everyone was thinking.

"Well then, who's up for round two?"


	3. More Than Friends

**This contains graphic and explict sexual content and language, please read at your own risk.**

* * *

**More Than Friends  
Chapter 3**

Santana's POV:

I lay in Rachel's guest bed completely spent. Brittany had completely exhausted both Sam and I. After our first orgasms together she took even more control, claiming both Sam and I. My body ached slightly from the marks she'd left all over me; I glanced down at Sam, snuggled into one side of my chest, who was also covered in the purplish marks left by Brittany's hot mouth.

I didn't want to move but I knew we all needed to get up and get dressed. We'd been in Rachel's guest room way to long and everyone would start to get suspicious. Although at this point I wasn't sure I cared. For the first time in forever I felt complete. I've secretly loved Brittany since the first day we met, slowly falling in love with her over the past several years; and after tonight I realized I love Sam too. Even though I'm not usually into guys, Sam's different. They both make me feel wonderful, but together they take me to cloud 9. What's even more surprising is that I can admit to myself that I don't want this to be just a sex thing. I mean I don't exactly know how this would work or if it's even possible, but I really hope it is and that they both want it too.

I looked down again, smiling. Both adorable blondes were snuggled into my naked chest, using my breasts as pillows. They looked innocent and almost like children cuddled up into me, _my babies_. I smiled down at them for a minute, but suddenly frowned knowing that I would have to wake them up soon.

I bent over and pressed my lips first to Brittany's forehead and then to Sam's. "Wake up honeys, we need to get dressed and head downstairs. Who knows what we are going to find when we go back down there."

Sam opened his eyes a tiny bit, trying to ignore my words. Britt whined "But I don't wanna go see everyone—especially Artie… I just wanna stay with you guys." I could hear the pout in her words. I'd almost forgotten about Cripples. I grazed my eyes over Britt's neck, dark purple hickeys stood out against her pale pulse points. I couldn't help but laugh. I wonder what Artie would say about those.

"Well Britt I could just tell everyone we are leaving and then we can go back to my house, my parents aren't home." I wiggled my eyes suggestively. "Sammy would you be able to stay with us too?" he looked up at her unsure; "Well I could tell my parents I'm spending the night at a friend's…"Before he could finish Brittany leaned across my chest and shoved her tongue excitedly into his mouth. "Fuck… you two have to stop doing that if we are ever going to make it to my place." They broke apart giggling.

We hurriedly dressed and I gave Sam and Brittany each a kiss before sending them out to wait in my car. Sam took Brittany's hand and began to leave but before they were out of the front door they looked back over their shoulders. Britt threw me a wink as Sam said "Hurry back, we will be waiting." Arousal washed over me again. _How is it even possible to still be turned on after what just happened? Seriously, three mind blowing orgasms and I'm still all hot and bothered by those sexy blondes._ I sighed, knowing I had to say our goodbyes before I could do anything else.

I walked downstairs to find Puck and Lauren making out on the couch, Kurt sulking in the corner, Tina passed out and everyone else sitting around talking. To my dismay most everyone seemed to have sobered up. "Hey everything we are going to head out. Britt's isn't feeling well and I'm going to give Sam a ride home. We will see everyone tomorrow." I rushed up the stairs before anyone could protest or ask questions. But before I ran out I did manage to see Artie eying the huge hickey on my neck. The one from his "girlfriend". I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.

* * *

The next morning when I awoke I felt two sets of arms wrapped protectively around me. It took me a minute to realize I was completely naked. I almost panicked, until everything from the night before played over in my mind. I snuggled closer into the two blondes, both with little smiles across their faces as they slept.

When we pulled up into the McKinley High parking lot an hour and a half later I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't exactly sure what would happen today, or how to act around Sam or Britt once we left the safety of my car. Sensing my anxiety Sam squeezed my hand "Baby, it will be okay, just act normal. Nothing has really changed, you are still my beautiful girlfriend, and Britt is still your best friend." His words didn't really reassure me. However before I could say anything in protest Brittany spoke up, "Caaann I ask you guyyss something?" I knitted my eyebrows together, I'd never heard Brittany stutter. "Of course, go ahead."

"Well last night was the best night of my life. I never imagined being with you both would be so amazing. Sure I knew it would be fucking hot, which it was. Buuutt I feel like it was more than that. I just… I don't know how to say this…" her voice was quiet all of the sudden.

"Just say it Britt Britt, whatever it is." Sam's tone was so comforting that my heart tugged in my chest. "Well I just, I don't want us to be friends, I don't think I can sit by while you guys can hold each other and kiss each other whenever you want. I can't sit back and watch and not be able to be a part of what you guys have… I want us to be more than friends and more than sex buddies."

She dropped her eyes to her shoes as she finished. I looked over at Sam silently conversing. "Britt, baby. We feel that way too. You are a part of this now, it's not me and Sam dating, it's all of us. Or at least I hope it will be soon…." I fluttered my eyelashes at her, but she just looked confused. "Baby you're still technically with Artie remember?" I heard her let out a groan.

"Britt we want this too, but you have to break it off with Artie first before anything else happens. After that I will gladly shout from the rooftops that you are my girl. That you are _our_ girl." I flashed a smile at Sam who nodded in agreement. Britt sighed, "I will do it as soon as I can muster the courage. Now let's get this over with."

* * *

When we walked into the school together we definitely received a few strange looks from our fellow glee club members. But we just ignored the questions they tried to bombard us with. When Artie rolled over I saw Brittany's body language change, she completely shut down, which make my heart jump. _Maybe she was really serious about breaking up with Artie._ That's when I noticed him eyeing the scarf first around her neck and then around my own. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched him try and figure it out, obviously noticing Britt's distance.

Our first four periods were sucky for the most part; none of us had any classes together. But Britt and I had managed to sneak into the girl's bathroom for a heated make out session during our second period classes. I'd immediately text Sam a teasing message and a winky face. _I _just can't help but tease, however it backfired on me, again because during lunch I received a picture message from Sam of the two of them kissing in what looked like the janitor's closet. Between the two incidents my panties were pretty wet. Now it was finally fifth period and we all had Spanish together with Mr. Shue; which was awesome, except for the fact that practically the entire glee club was in the class. I took my spot next to Sam scooting very close to him. I saw Brittany look over at us longingly as she ignored Artie who was next to her. Once class got started I moved my hand from the table to Sam's thigh, he gave me a knowingly look giving me permission to continue. I slid my hand father up his leg grazing his hardening shaft. I rubbed across his jeans as I moved even closer to him letting my lips graze his before pulling away.

I winked at Britt when I saw her watching us. Her eyes darkened and I saw desire in the intensity of her stare. Several minutes later I heard my phone vibrate. I discreetly pulled it out of my purse and saw I had a new message. It was from Britt. "Such a little tease! After class meet me in the Science room, it will be empty. Don't be late." I almost moaned out loud. Then I noticed Sam was also reading a message, and I would bet anything it was exactly the same as the one I'd received.

When the bell rang Brittany practically ran out of the classroom ignoring Artie yelling after her. Sam and I were quick to follow, hurrying down to the science classroom. When we swung open the door I saw Britt just standing in the middle of the room with a huge smirk on her face. "Close the door." I obeyed. "Get over here, both of you." Neither of us wasted any time following her orders. _Fuck she was so hot when she took control. _"All day you've taunted me; kissing me, teasing me, flaunting your bodies, making me crazy with desire. And then back there in Spanish, you have the nerve to touch each other without me, I won't accept it." She walked up to us and pulled us both into her body. "I won't accept it because both of you are mine. Every piece of you is mine for the taking, mine to _devour_." I shuddered at her words, realizing she was right. I was hers. I saw Sam's head drop a little in submission. He must be thinking the same thing.

"That's why I told you to meet me here, so I can show you that you are both mine. _Mine_." Her last word came out as a growl. Before I knew what was happening she was kissing me fiercely grinding her body into me. She pulled away long enough to demand that Sam join us. He pressed into Brittany's back, grinding his cock into her tight ass as he placed long opened mouthed kisses around her jaw. I reached up and pulled the scarf from her neck giving him better access. I heard Sam groan and opened my eyes just long enough to see that Britt had unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them along with his boxers down to his thighs; exposing his rock hard length.

She continued kissing me possessively sucking on my tongue and exploring every inch of my mouth. I moaned into her as I reached down and hiked up her dress running my hands over her already soaked panties. She let out a breathy moan that sounded like my name. I reached around her with my other hand to stroke Sam's cock slowly pulling him forward urging his cock toward her still covered entrance. I used my fingers to push aside her panties. But before I could urge Sam into her wet center I felt her hands underneath my skirt, and stopped my movements. She gasped into my mouth. "No panties? You fucking naughty little girl, you really are just begging for me to claim your body aren't you?" I whimpered "Yes Britt, take my body, it's yours." She plunged two fingers into my tight core. I pulled away from her mouth and buried my head into her neck, biting her shoulder and moaning out her name. As she pumped into my I guided Sam's cock to her entrance helping him slide deep inside her slick folds. The sound that Britt let out was like heaven.

The room quickly filled with our mixed moans as Britt fucked me, Sam fucked her and everyone's hands and mouths roamed any skin they could be reached. I used one hand to rub her clit and the other to grip Sam's ass pushing him harder into her. So lost in the pleasure of it all I didn't hear the door open. "Tell me who you belong to" I heard her almost scream out. "I belong to you Britt," I moaned out as I heard Sam mumble the same. "Cum for me now, both of you." Brittany's demanding voice ripped the orgasm from my body, and by the way Sam was shaking he had also peaked. We all began to slow our motions when I heard an angry voice say "WHAT THE FUCK! Brittany, what the fuck are you doing?!" I glanced toward the door, a boy sat in a wheelchair looking both hurt and beyond furious as he stared at the scene in front of him. Britt's fingers in my pussy, Sam's cock in hers, all of us half naked and panting. Sam and I both whimpering, "We belong to you Britt."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! A little romance, a little smut and a very pissed off Artie. I'd love to hear any type of feedback, reviews inspire me to write quicker. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	4. Getting Caught

**Sorry for taking so long for this update. My life has been totally crazy. Hopefully it will live up to your expectations. I'd love to hear your reviews. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Getting Caught  
Chapter 4**

Brittany's POV:

"WHAT THE FUCK! Brittany, what the fuck are you doing?!" Artie screeches. I can't make myself feel ashamed because my orgasm is still ripping through my body. When it subsides I feel Sam slide out of me, and I pull out of Santana in return. All three of us rush to cover our sweaty bodies. Artie just stays in the door, stunned at what he's just witnessed. In a matter of seconds we are all covered, "Sammy, Tana I will meet you guys in a few minutes." I try to explain everything with my eyes. I need to talk to Artie; he at least deserves the truth. Santana stares at me questioningly and I know she can read my every thought. She nods her head. "Babe are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Sam questions as his eyes lock with Artie. "Yes, I will be fine." I smile at them. Both of my lovers walk to the door, Sam grabs Santana's hand as they pass Artie, he gives them a hateful look but rolls over toward me.

"How could you Brittany!? What were you thinking! I thought you loved me, I thought what we had was special, but come to find out you 've been messing around with Santana and Sam behind my back!" I can hear the seething anger in his voice, but I let him finish. "I mean really Brittany, how stupid are you? I mean I always knew you had a thing for the queen bitch, but are you really gullible enough that you let her talk you into a threesome with that poor, big-lipped loser!" I was trying to keep my composure but those last words sent me over the edge.

"Don't you DARE talk about MY babies like that!" I sent him a look that immediately shut him up. I'm sorry Artie, I'm sorry you had to walk in on this, but I'm NOT sorry about how I feel; I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how. I do love you Artie, but I'm not in love with you and I don't want to be with you. And just for the record Santana didn't MAKE me do anything, I was the one who initiated this; I'm the one who chose this." I spit out the last words. I didn't want to be a bitch to him, but I couldn't help it.

"Brittany you aren't thinking straight! Are you really going to leave me for some fling with your best friend and her boyfriend? That's dumb!" His words just fueled my anger.

"It's not just some fling! I love them!" I heard myself shout the words and realized just how true they were. Sure it's only been a few days, but somehow I just know that it's right. I mean it's always been right with Santana even though she'd never admit it and it feels like maybe Sam is the missing piece that makes it work. I smile at that thought.

"Britt, you don't mean that, I know you're still in love with me! What we have is special, we are perfect together! You can't leave me, how long have you even been with them? How do you even know how you feel?!" His voice was starting to sound desperate. I kind of feel bad for him.

"Artie, I'm sorry. But I can't. I just can't. I love them. I've always loved Tana and somehow Sammy was the missing piece. I'm sorry I've hurt you, but it's over." With those last words I pushed past him and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall towards my locker still irritated about my conversation with Artie. That's when I saw my lovers standing there waiting for me. I felt a huge smile spread across my face all thoughts of Artie forgotten. They are so cute standing there, hands locked, their bodies pressed close together, Sam randomly leaning down to kiss Santana's cheek. My heart swells at the sight. I skipped over to them both and wrapped my arms around them squeezing tightly. "So I told Artie about us, that it's more than just a fling and that I was breaking up with him. He was pissed, he even begged me to stay but I told him it was over. It's over!" I smiled at them both. "That's amazing Britt-Britt!" Santana leaned over and kissed my cheek. "So Sammy, Tana I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go on a date with me…?"

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Everything the last few weeks has been perfect. I've spent almost every day with my Sammy and my Tana, smiling, talking, laughing and getting our sexy times on. Even though we aren't officially together yet I'm having the best time of my life. Things are a little tricky at school however, especially with the Glee club. Everyone knows I broke up with Artie, they just didn't know that it was for Sam and Santana. It's been really hard because I want to walk up and kiss them, I want to hold their hands and cuddle up to them. Hopefully we will be able to be like that one day, maybe when we become official we can announce it to the world, I really want nothing more than to tell the world how I feel about my beautiful Latina and my handsome blonde.

Later that day I lay in my bed lost in daydreams about the last few weeks with my lovers. Heat rushes to my center as images flood my mind.I think about last week when Sam decided to tease me during geometry. I was sitting there trying to focus on my work when I felt his hand sliding up under my cheerios skirt and over my panties. By the end of the period I was basically writhing in my seat until he finally let me cum. The smirk on his face as he walked away nearly sent me over the edge again. Then there was the time two weeks ago that Santana decided to slip into my stall in the cheerios showers. There I was minding my own business lost in my naughty thoughts when I felt her wrap her arms around me and snake her hands all over my body, eventually bringing me to an amazing climax. But the best time was when I walked in on Sam and Tana in the choir room. I almost came the instant I saw them.

_I was walking around during free period looking for Santana and Sam, I couldn't find them in any of our normal places so I decided to check the choir room As I walked I was met with an extremely sexy sight. Sam had Santana sitting on the edge of the piano, her skirt hiked up around her waist and he was pounding into her relentlessly. Her head was thrown back in ecstasy and Sam had his mouth attached to her throat. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I must've let a moan slip because Santana turned her head and our eyes locked. She winked and motioned for me to join them. I wasted no time walking over to her and kissing her passionately while tangling my hand in Sam's golden hair. I pulled my mouth away from Santana and leaned in to her ear. "You look so fucking sexy right now with Sam's big cock pounding into you. I bet you are dripping wet. Tell me how wet you are." I heard her and Sam both groan at my words. "So wet Brittany, dripping wet." Her words sent heat pulsing through my body. I leant back taking in the sight, "Fuck Sammy you are pounding her so good, make her cum hard, fill her with your cum." They both let out low groans at my words as I used my hand to rub Santana's clit. "Both of you, cum for me, I want to taste you both." I hear them explode at my words, Sam spilling himself into Santana as she coats him in her juices. I push on Sam silently asking him to pull out of her, which he does. Cum spills from Santana's core as she falls back panting. So fucking hot. But before I clean her up I want to clean Sammy up. I quickly pull his cock into my mouth, working up and down cleaning off every drop of their essence. I feel him cum again, exploding down my throat. After every drop is gone I kneel in front of Santana and pull her center to me. I can see her cum mixed with Sam's covering her folds. I dive in, licking every inch of her. Tasting her and Sam together was like heaven. "Fuck, Britt baby please I can't take anymore." I took one last lick of her and came up meeting her in a kiss. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen Britt…" _

Remembering Sam's expression causes a chuckle to escape my throat. The humor is short-lived though because I can't shake the unbearable ache between my legs. Thinking about that day in the choir room makes arousal pool in my panties. I let my hands wander over my body. I squeeze at my breasts, quickly removing my shirt and bra to tweak my perky pink nipples. I let out a moan that sounds like Samtana… I can almost feel their hands on my body. I slide down my curves stopping to unbutton my cheerios skirt. I pull it down and throw it to the floor followed by my spanx and panties. I trace the outside of my slit my fingers sliding easily in the wetness there. I can't help but moan as I draw tight circles around my clit. Images of my lovers fill my mind and it spurs my movements. Then I slide one finger deep inside my wet heat. "Oh fuck!" the words escape before I can stop them; luckily I have the house to myself. Reveling in that thought I start to pump in and out, soon adding another finger. In no time I'm moaning out Santana's and Sam's names. I'm so close to release until I hear both of my lover's voices "Holy fuck!" my eyes shoot open and lock on theirs. Both of them are just standing in the doorway looking dumbstruck. I give them my best sexy smirk and pound my fingers even harder into myself. "You are the sexiest thing I've ever seen…" Sam's words just encourage me further. I pull my fingers out of my wetness and bring them up to my mouth sucking them in. I let out an exaggerated moan as I suck off my cum. "Fuck Britt, you make my pussy so wet." Santana's voice was low and raspy. I let out a giggle and beckon them with one finger. They rush over and quickly strip off their clothes, eyeing my body like they plan to devour me. I guess it's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to update more often. I'd love to hear your comments, also if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story feel free to message me. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Shout It from the Rooftop

**Shout It from the Rooftop**  
**Chapter 5**

Brittany's POV:

Three weeks have passed since the day Santana and Sam walked in on me, my god was that an amazing night. Usually I like to be in control, and my lovers never seem to mind, they both easily surrender themselves to me which has got to be the biggest turn on ever. The only thing that gets me more is when they decide to top me. I'd never admit it to anyone else but feeling them in control is like nothing else in the world. That night was amazing but it's my ultimate fantasy to surrender to them completely. I want to offer myself to them and let them take control of my body and soul. The idea of giving myself to them completely it's the most erotic thing I can imagine. Maybe someday I will get up courage to mention it.

I snap out of those thoughts when I feel Sam move behind me, his motion causing Santana to stir from her sleep. I smile at my two sleep heads, "Good morning my loves" Santana just groans and snuggles back into my chest. "Good morning baby. How long have you been awake?" Sam's words come at slightly slurred as he yawns. "Not too long. I've just been lying here, thinking of all the reason I love you two." I turn my head and catch Sam's lips in a gentle kiss that quickly turns heated. Our make out session jostles Santana again. "Mmm this is probably one of the best sights to wake up to…" Hearing her comment I pull away from my blonde to giggle at her. I lean forward and kiss her too. She kisses me softly, but right before she pulls away she bites down on my lower lip and I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips. Both of them are laughing at my stunned expression, which quickly turns to desire when Sam kisses Santana open mouth across my half-naked body.

"Okay that's enough of that if either of you wants to get out of bed today." My face is flushed and I can already feel a damp spot in my panties. Damn it.

Since it was a Sunday we just spent the whole afternoon lounging around Santana's house. Her parents were out of down for a medical seminar, which made for the best weekend ever. We ate pizza, baked cookies, watched Disney movies, and even built a fort in the living room. Although halfway through our third movie I couldn't stop the naughty thoughts that crept into my head. I was sitting across Sam's lap, and I could feel his semi-hard cock pressing into my ass; and if that wasn't enough Santana was lying on my legs in a perfect position for me to be able to see most of her perfect tits. Within a few minutes I had the perfect plan to seduce them both. I slowly started to wiggle against Sam, grinding my ass into his cock. He let out a low groan that peaked Santana's interest. But before she could do anything about it I slide my hand across taught abs and playfully kneaded her breasts. I totally had them both where I wanted them. Without warning I stopped, "I have to run to the bathroom, I will be right back my loves." They both looked at me questioning but I just turned and bounced out of the room.

It had been about twenty minutes before they finally came to look for me and I was propped up on Santana's bed completely ready. "Britt baby are you okay? You in there?" I heard the hesitation in her voice, I smirked a little. "I'm wonderful baby; you and Sammy should come in." The door opened slowly and they both peaked inside. Their jaws hit the floor, which was exactly the reaction I was going for. I was lying on my side on the bed wearing a black lace corset with matching black stockings and a garter belt. "Fuck, so, sexy, holy shit." Sam's words rang out around me. I didn't say anything but stood up and walked, well more like prowled over to them. I grabbed their hands and led them both to the bed. I motioned for them to sit and they complied without hesitation. "You like what you see? I thought maybe it was time for me to do the teasing since you two have been at it all day" I taunted. They both looked mildly shocked. "Oh don't think I didn't notice those tiny shorts you're wearing Tana, or how your cock has been hard all day Sammy. I saw you eye fucking each other across the room and I saw the way you couldn't help but stare at my body." They both whimpered. "But you see my dears; you aren't the only one who can't contain themselves. I haven't been able to focus on anything else all day because I all can think about is reminding you who you belong to." _Game on._ With those words I saw them both lower their heads a little in submission. This was exactly why I was so in love with them, well one of the reasons. For us the lines between making love, raw passionate sex and kink all blurred together. Sometimes it was slow and sensually the air filled with whispers of 'I love you', other times it was frantic and fast our need overwhelming us and then there were times like these. Times where they would offer their bodies and souls to me, where they would surrender everything for me, when I claimed them as my own.

I reached up and pulled both of their chins up looking into chocolate and emerald eyes. "I love you both with all of my heart." I adoringly tell them before I slip back into my dominate roll. "Tonight you belong to me, your bodies are mine, every inch of skin is mine to mark, and every cry of pleasure is mine to pull from your luscious lips. I want everyone to know that you are mine." My last words almost came out as a growl. I couldn't help the almost savage way I eyed them, something inside me always snapped when we played this way but tonight it was worse. I wanted to mark every inch of skin, exposed or not because I was tired of hiding, these two sexy, beautiful creatures were mine and I wanted everyone to know that they belong to me. "Mistress Brittany, my love, we do not belong to you just for tonight. We belong to you forever." A growl erupted from my throat at Santana's words. "Strip each other, do it quickly, I need to see you."

Within seconds they were both completely naked, and I couldn't help but stare. Her plump caramel breasts, his creamy chiseled abs, her smooth round ass, his long thick cock every inch of skin drew me in. I felt like I was looking at them for the first time, every single time I saw them like this. It was magic.

In no time at all they were both extremely worked up. Santana was lying on the bed while Sam licked her dripping pussy and I sucked and bite every inch of skin; marks beginning to cover her neck, breasts, stomach, hips and thighs. As I left another hickey below her collar bone I felt her shudder and scream out Sam's name as she came hard. "Mmm baby did Sammy make you feel good? Did you cover him with you sweet cum?" She just nodded. I saw Sam come up from between tanned thighs and almost came undone because Santana's juice was all over his face. I leaned up and licked it off before whispering in his ear. "Turn her over and fuck her. I want you to fill her up with your cum. Now." He needed no more encouragement; he leaned down and kissed Tana before flipping her over on the bed and slipping his cock into her wet folds. "Uhh so tight baby girl, you feel amazing." Sam's words came out in a breathy whine that caused her to let out a heavenly moan. I moved in front of her, sitting up against the headboard my pussy in front of her face. She eyed me hungrily. "Mistress, please, let my taste you." I could hear the pleading in her voice. "Of course you can baby." In less than a second she was furiously licking my folds, making sure to get every single drop. She sucked my clit and brought her fingers to my entrance. "Fuck me, now." She plunged deep inside of me and I let out a strangled moan, "Fuck baby, so good."

Santana pumped into my fast and hard, sucking me dry while Sam pounded into her. It was heaven feeling her tongue and seeing him fuck her at the same time. Staring at the hot scene in front of me I got another idea. "Sam, spank her beautiful ass." My words caused Santana to moan into my pussy. From all of our previous sexual encounters I knew she loved having her ass played with, and it was no surprise that it was also one of my favorite things. Sam repeated brought his hand down slapping her ass. "Oh god this is so hot." The sight sent me over the edge exploding with my orgasm. I let my Latin beauty lick me clean before moving around behind her. I watched my blonde's thick cock slide into Santana wet center, her ass red from the spanking. I brought a finger to my lips, licking it thoroughly. I reached over and spread her ass slowly circling my lubricated finger around her puckered backdoor. We'd never tried anal play before but from the moan she let out I knew that she really wanted it. Sam continued to pump into her as I slide my finger knuckle deep inside of her. "Oh fuck Brittany, Oh my god, please, that feels so fucking good." Needing no more encouragement than that I slowly began to pump my finger into her ass. "Do you like that you naughty little slut? Do you like my finger in your ass as he fills your pussy?" My words cause Sam to let a moan. "Shit, I'm going to cum." Santana let out a whine in return. "Fill her with your hot cum Sammy." I felt him explode next to me filling our beautiful Latina up. That and my finger in her ass set her off instantly. We all collapsed breathing heavy and covered in sweat. "That was so amazing. I've always wanted to try anal, but I've just been too scared to ask." I looked over to see Santana looking at Sam and I with a shy expression. "Awe baby never feel ashamed if there is something you want to try, we are all for it." Sam's words made her smile and then I added. "Really sweetie that was like the hottest thing ever, playing with your ass was almost enough to make me cum again. I definitely want to play more." We all giggled as we lay there cuddled up together. Varied "I love you's" filled the room as we drifted to sleep.

* * *

I was the first to wake the next morning, it was 6:00 and I decided it was time to shower since we had school today. I sat up slowly not wanting to wake up my lovers just yet. As I stood and stretched I let my eyes graze over their naked bodies and I couldn't stop the emotion welling inside of me. Both of them were covered in purple hickeys and small red bite marks. Looking down at them I felt somewhat ashamed. How could I hurt them like that? Another part of me erupted in desire seeing them like that, completely covered in _MY_ marks. The final emotion I felt rise to the surface was panic, I had no idea how we were going to cover them at school.

Within an hour and a half we were all clean, dressed and ready for school. Turns out both of my babies loved the marks I'd left on their bodies. Santana had nearly attacked me after I came out of the bathroom. She'd been staring at herself in the mirror tracing all the marks when she saw me and stalked toward me predatorily. Sam had a less extreme but equally enthusiastic response grinning wildly as he looked at the marks that nearly screamed he belonged to someone, to me. We technically he belonged to Santana too, but still.

Those marks, while sexy as fuck were nearly impossible to cover. They both wore long sleeves, jeans and jackets. Santana had also slipped a scarf around her neck. The garments covered several of the marks, but not all. Truth be told, I didn't care. I wanted the world to know that we are together.

On our way to school we all talked about being open with our relationship, or at least not hiding it quite as much. There was no point. We were all tired of lying, we just wanted to kiss and hug whenever we wanted, we were tired of hiding our love. Santana was a little nervous about how people would react since three-way relationships weren't common, but by the time we arrived at McKinley she was ready to shout our love from the rooftops, well kind of. We all agreed to at least tell our friends in the Glee club. The three of us walked arm in arm into the building, giving lingering hugs as we parted ways for our classes.

* * *

By the end of the day we'd only received a few strange looks when people saw Santana and Sam's hickey's. I think most everyone just chalked it up to the two of them being together. That thought hurt a little, knowing that I couldn't tell people that they were mine. I sighed. The only thing that made it better is how my lovers treated me that day. They must've seen how much it hurt me to be excluded when people talked. So they would let our hands linger just a little bit longer, they hugged me just a little tighter and whispered in my ear a little more often. No one really seemed to notice, even when we exchanged loving or lustful glances. It was nice. Both Sam and Santana seemed to be feeling the same way since they were both smiling like fools. I couldn't help but smile back at them, just wait until Glee rehearsal.

As the final bell rang I rushed out of my class to go find my lovers. Together we walked to the choir room, laughing, whispering and holding each other too close to be considered appropriate. We took our seats next to each other Sam in the middle, Tana and I on either side of him. I ignored the looks we got from the fellow Glee club members, knowing I would get to explain soon. A few minutes passed before Mr. Shue walked in addressing everyone. "Hey guys, we've got a lot of practice to do for regionals today but first, Brittany has asked me if she can sing something. So Brittany, take it away." I hop out of my chair to stand in front of everyone. Sam and Santana both look at me questioningly.

"So I want to sing something that expresses everything I've been feeling." My eyes lock on them both and I continue. "I've recently fallen deeply in love and even though the relationship I have isn't exactly what you'd call normal it's something amazing and beautiful. My heart is going to explode if I don't shout this from the rooftops." Everyone looked very confused at my statement, everyone except Artie, who was definitely sulking. "You guys are like a family to me and I want you all to know that I'm madly in love with Santana Lopez and Sam Evans." A collective gasp went up around the room but I continued. "This song is for you my loves." I cue the pianist and he starts to play.

_**Give me more loving than I've ever had**_

_**Make it all better when I'm feeling sad**_

_**Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not**_

_**Make it feel good when it hurts so bad**_

_**Barely get mad**_

_**I'm so glad I found you**_

_**I love being around you**_

_**You make it easy**_

_**It's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4…**_

I danced around the floor singing my heart out, staring directly at Sammy and Tana. As I sang the next line I went up and pulled Santana out of her chair to dance with me.

_**There's only one thing to do **_

_**Three words for you **_

_**I love you **_

_**There's only one way to say**_

_**Those three words **_

_**And that's what I'll do, **_

_**I love you**_

I spun Santana around effortlessly guiding her around the room until we reached her chair again and I twirled her into the seat leaving her breathless and went back to pouring my heart out in song.

_**Give me more loving from the very start **_

_**Piece me back together when I fall apart **_

_**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends**_

_**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad **_

_**Best that I've had,**_

_**I'm so glad that I found you **_

_**I love being around you **_

_**You make it easy, **_

_**It's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4**_

After I finished the second verse I went up and pulled Sam out of his chair, he quickly put his hand in mine and his arm around my back guiding me through the dance moves easily as I serenaded him.

_**There's only one thing to do **_

_**Three words for you**_

_**I love you **_

_**There's only one way to say **_

_**Those three words **_

_**And that's what I'll do, **_

_**I love you I love you**_

He spun me around letting go of one hand so he could reach out for Santana. They locked hands and I backed away a few steps to take in their bodies as I finished the song.

_**You make it easy; it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4**_

_**There's only one thing to do **_

_**Three words for you **_

_**I love you **_

_**There's only one way to say **_

_**Those three words **_

_**And that's what I'll do,**_

_**I love you I love you**_

_**1, 2, 3, 4 I love you I love you**_

As I finished I pulled them into my embrace, "I love you both, more than I've ever loved anyone. I'm so happy to be your girl."

* * *

**And there you have chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. More smut along with the Glee Club's reaction to our favorite trio up next. If you liked the chatper or like my story I'd love to hear your comments! Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Revenge is Sweeter When it Backfires

**Sorry for the wait, I've been finishing up finals along with working on another story which I posted yesterday. It's called "Will Theses Scars Ever Heal?" definitely check it out. **

**Anyways back to this story. I'd love to hear your thoughts, comments and opinions on the story so far. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Revenge is Sweeter When it Backfires  
Chapter 6**

Santana's POV:

My heart nearly exploded as I stood there cuddled up to Sam while we listened to Brittany sing her heart out. I couldn't believe she'd done this for us. I mean sure I'm usually a badass bitch but when Britt or Sam does something cute or romantic I turn into a pile of mush. It's kind of ridiculous. Even standing here in the middle of Glee club I can't help the dumb smile on my face as Britt pulls us close and I hear her words. "I love you both, more than I've ever loved anyone. I'm so happy to be your girl." Yep, mush. Somehow I can't bring myself to care, if for some reason the Glee club doesn't accept our newly outed relationship I will be sure to go all Lima Heights on their asses.

As we stand there basking in our love I finally realize that our friends are applauding, I even think I heard a few "Awwww's". We all pull apart giddy and full of smiles, I can't even describe how good it feels to finally stop hiding. I decide to address the questions I know they are all dying to ask. "First I just want to say that the three of us have been seeing each other for a while and that it was kind of an accident that it happened. Secondly, even though it was unexpected we really do love each other. And thirdly, it took a lot for us to open up about this, I'm not exactly ready to come out to the whole school yet, neither are my blonde babes but we wanted you to know because you are our friends. So I really hope that you will respect that and support us in this." I looked down almost blushing, this is the first time I've ever really talked to the Glee club about my feelings and I realize it actually feels good—in a weird sort of way. I hear a few people mutter that they will keep our secret and I feel both blondes squeeze my hands. We stand there for a few more seconds before I hear someone speak up, surprisingly it's Finn. "Well I'm proud of you guys for being honest about this and I for one support your decision to be whoever you want to be. To love whoever you want to. That's kind of what Glee club is all about isn't it?" I see Britt run up and hug him whispering her thanks. "I couldn't have said it better myself. I've never seen any of you look happier and I grateful you trust us with this. We are definitely behind you 100%." I look up and smile. "Thanks Mr. Shue, it really means a lot to us." Sam's voice echoes through the room, its sounds so husky and confident, it sends a chill down my spine. "We love you guys no matter what, you all deserve this." I can't help how big my smile gets at Tina's words. Everything is seriously perfect. I lock eyes with Brittany who's hugging Tina and mouth "Thank you," before hugging Sam tightly.

* * *

Later that night we are all over at Sam's place; his family is out to dinner so we have the house to ourselves. Britt is lying on her stomach on the bed next to Sam, who is on his back. I have my head in his lap and my legs draped across my blonde dancer's toned things. Its silent, but it's a comfortable silence. After a few minutes I hear Brittany speak up. "I love you guys." Sam and I both quickly repeat the words. "Sammy, Tana—I 've been kind of wanting to talk to you about something…" I can hear a slight quiver in her voice. I look over at her with questioning eyes then up at Sam who has the same expression I do. "What is it baby?" Sam coos. The beautiful blonde girl drops her head and I can see a pink tint in her cheeks as she rolls over and sits up facing away from us. "Nenever mind, just forrrgett it," she stutters out. Hell to the no, now I'm all sorts of anxious. I crawl over to her and reach out pulling her chin up. Her eyes meet mine. I feel Sam's weight behind us as he puts a hand on both of our shoulders. "Baby, you can tell us anything. We love you, so just talk to us por favor mi amore." I see a smile play on her lips. She loves when I speak to her in Spanish. "Well it's just there's something I've been wanting to try…" she trails off. My mind starts racing trying to figure out what she means. Before I catch up I hear Sam speak. "B do you mean like during sexy times?" _Ohhhhhh… of course!_ I hit my forehead with my palm, how did I not see that's what she meant? Britt looks up through her long eyelashes and nods shyly. I smile at her, encouraging her. I knew I would be up for anything she wanted, and I was pretty positive Sam would be too.

"Well you know when you guys like…umm… caught me a few weeks ago?" I see Sam smile widely knowing he is recalling the memory too as we both nod. "Well after was like really hot and I loved how you guys kind of took control, I know I'm usually the one in control but…." She ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "And we love when you do B, we get so turned on offering ourselves to you like that." He smiles down at her kissing her cheek, that's all it takes and she just spits the words out. "I know I'm usually the one in control and I love it when you guys surrender to me, but I really want to try it the other way. I just get so wet when I think of giving myself to you guys the way you do to me. I want to surrender everything to you. I want you to control me, fuck me, and use me anyway that you want." My mouth drops and my panties flood as I hear her words, I swallow loudly and I hear Sam let out a small groan. Suddenly I'm extremely hot. I take Britt's chin again and make her look up at me. "That has got to be the hottest thing you've ever said baby," her face lights up. "You don't think it's a bad idea or that it will feel wrong and like… backwards?"

"Of course not baby, I think it will be amazing, I'd love to take your body like that, and I'm sure S feels the same way." She turns and catches Sam in a kiss, I smile at them and she locks her fingers with mine. "Britt you never need to be nervous to ask for anything you want to try. We love you, and will love playing out your sexiest fantasies."

* * *

Since Monday night Sam and I have been preparing for the weekend, my parents will be out of town and it will be the perfect opportunity to play out Britt's fantasy. I get so hot just thinking about it; sometimes I don't think I can contain myself. My sexy blonde lovers must feel the same way because we've been eye fucking each other every chance we get, not to mention all the stolen kisses in empty classrooms. I shudder at the memories of the past two days as I stand in front of my locker. I'm suddenly pulled out of them when I feel someone's hot breath in my ear. "You look so fucking delicious today, I just want to devour you right here." A shiver runs through me and heat pools in my center. The rest of the day is torture. Every chance she gets Britt grinds herself into me or "accidentally" shows off her assets, she is just begging for me to take her. _Fucking tease. _What's worse is thatSam is no better as he discreetly slides his hands over my center under our desk or pinches my ass when I walk by. It's bad enough that I'm already super horny thinking about Sam and I's plan to fuck Britt senseless this weekend but now with their teasing I can barely hold my shit together.

It continues like that for two more days until finally, it's Friday and I can't take it anymore. We only have one class left before Glee rehearsal, and I know that means we only have a few hours until the weekend but I cannot wait another second for release. I see my blondes about to walk into the classroom together but before they can open the door I grab their wrists and drag them into an empty classroom down the hall. I slam the door and eye them both with a predatory glint in my eyes. "All week you two have teased and tortured me. Between everything you've done and our plans for tomorrow I have been wet every second of every day and I haven't even been able to get myself off. Your teasing is killing me, and I can't take it anymore. It hurts… I need you… please." my words came out a lot whinier than I'd planned, they didn't sound demanding just desperate. Sam and Britt both walk over to me and pull me close, that's when I feel a tear fall. "Awe baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it hurt. I just wanted to tease you so it would make tomorrow better." Brittany kissed my temple and then my nose and I sighed. "I'm sorry too S, I didn't mean for it to get out of control. Let us make it up to you baby. We will take care of you." He punctuated his words with a kiss on my neck.

Before I knew what was happening I was in just my panties and kisses were being placed on every inch of my skin. They gently caressed my body, making me hum with desire. Slowly my lovers pushed me onto the teacher's desk. I laid down on my back as they continued licking, sucking, nipping and kneading my exposed flesh. Each touch set my body on fire and caused tiny moans to escape my lips. Finally I couldn't take it anymore I needed to be _touched_. "Please…" the word came out as a moan because Sam had just ripped my panties off and attached his mouth to my clit. "Ohhhh… Sam, baby you feel so good." I reached down and tangled my hands in blonde locks as he licked furiously at my pussy. I was so focused on the pleasure he was giving me that I didn't notice Britt licking at my chest. "You feel so good Britt, mmm, don't stop." She sucked on my breasts a little longer leaving two purple bruises. She pulled away and smirked before bringing her mouth to my ear. She sucked on my earlobe before whispering in my ear…

Unfortunately what we'd all forgotten is that right now we were supposed to be at a pep rally in the gym. Our basketball team was going to regionals and there was a big celebration going on. We'd soon find out how missing that pep rally would change our lives completely.

* * *

Artie's POV:

I was pissed, beyond pissed actually. I was fuming, I was so angry I felt like I could run a 20 mile marathon and that's saying a lot for a guy in a wheel chair. How could Brittany sing to them? Really who were they kidding, they weren't in love. Obviously this is just some delusional fantasy because they're having sex with each other. My guess is that somehow Santana managed to manipulate them, Sam and Brittany are both really dumb after all, I'm sure it was easy. I mean come on it's not like Santana actually loves them, she doesn't love anyone because she's a heartless bitch. _Fuck this. _I wheel out of Glee after Brittany's oh so disgusting performance and decide it's time to plot my revenge. At this point I don't even care I just want to hurt Santana because I'm positive she's behind this whole mess regardless of what Brittany says, she's dumb but that doesn't make me want her back any less.

By the end of the day I have the perfect plan because the trio has already given me the idea. They don't want to be outed yet so that's exactly what I'm going to do. If I out them Santana will run away like a dog with its tail between its legs and when Santana freaks out she will end this nasty little threesome and Britt will come crawling back to me. I mentally pat myself on the back, I'm a genius. Now I just have to figure out exactly how to go about this.

Over the next few days I observe them carefully, making my calculated plans. It doesn't take long to notice a pattern of teasing and pleasing. Luckily for me it always seems to take place in the same room—the science classroom that is two doors down from Mr. Shue's Spanish room. They're just making it too easy. After some negotiations with Zizes, I finally have the room set up. I'd bribed her with candy bars to put audio surveillance equipment in there and I bribed her with several cases of sodas to have the equipment hooked up to the PA speakers in the office, hallways, gym and locker rooms. Now all I have to do is wait.

* * *

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around I'd almost lost hope that my plan was going to work. Every chance I got I rolled by the classroom to see if they were in there, but nothing. I was either missing them or they were abstaining, doubtful. I felt defeated as I rolled into the gym for the assembly, since it was Friday I wouldn't get a chance to have my revenge until Monday, which is if I can even catch them at all.

I sat wallowing in self-pity for several minutes before I realized that I hadn't seen Brittany or Sam or Santana since 6th period. My heart leapt! It was time for my revenge. I wheeled out of the gym and down the hall into the front office. "Hi Mrs. Hubbard, I just need to adjust some of the speakers for the assembly." I smiled sweetly to the lady behind the desk. "Of course dear go right ahead." _Score!_ I rolled into the sound room, turned on the system and quickly flipped the switch to turn on the surveillance equipment in the science classroom. The speakers around the school filled up with sound of panting and moaning. I spun my chair around on one wheel. Suck that Santana, now the whole school will know. I turned up the volume and listened, feeling victorious.

Santana's raspy voice echoed out of the speakers in the gym and office, ""Ohhhh… Sam, baby you feel so good." More moans erupted and it was obvious to anyone listening that it was Santana. I smirked. "You feel so good Britt, mmm, don't stop." I could hear Sam's groans in the background and I knew the entire school could too. But then I heard Britt start to speak in a sexy whisper. "You look so beautiful right now. So open and exposed for us. I love when you surrender your body to me and to Sam, and I can't wait to surrender for you tomorrow. I want to give you everything I have." I felt bile rise in my throat as I repeated her words 'I can't wait to surrender for you tomorrow…' I groaned and my face contorted with disgust as I heard Santana scream out Sam and Brittany's name with what was an obvious orgasm. _Nasty._ After it was over I smirked again, revenge is sweet. I decided to leave the speakers on a little longer knowing that they may go at it again. "Come here." It was Britt's voice again and this time it was more demanding yet somehow still soft. I was a little confused but just sat back and waited trying to imagine what the student body was thinking right now. I froze when I heard Britt's voice again because this time it was soft and full of something that made me sick. I rushed to flip the switch but it jammed. I cursed and continued to jiggle it, nothing worked. I groaned as the blonde dancer's continued her speech…

"I love you both, with all of my heart. Tomorrow I want to show you that. I've never given myself to anyone the way I want to give myself to you. Not even Artie. He never made me feel like you do, I never loved him like I love either of you and I never truly gave myself to him because all this time It's always only been you. I love you Sam, I love you Santana, forever."

My heart stopped as I listened to her works. Fuck! Everyone just heard that. So much for revenge.

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter 6. I'd love to hear your feedback on this chapter because it took forever to write. Also heads up the next chapter will deal with the outcome of Artie outing them along with Brittany's fantasy sexy time. **

**One more thing- I'm contemplating doing a chapter from Sam's POV, what do you think? Please let me know what you want to see and thanks for reading!**


	7. The Aftermath

**Sorry for taking so long to update, between holidays and family stuff I've been crazy busy. This is just a transition chapter so it isn't very long but I have the next chapter done to make up for it. I'd love to hear your reviews. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**The Aftermath  
Chapter 7**

Santana's POV:

"YOU WHAT!?" I was beyond pissed at this point; I couldn't help but scream into the phone. "But I don't fucking understand how it happened, I mean what the hell?" I was pacing back and forth in the Science room talking on the phone with Quinn. After some major sexy times with my babes I'd heard my phone ring and decided to answer it because Quinn only called if it was an emergency.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see both Sam and Britt sitting patiently waiting for me to get off the phone to figure out what had happened. Even though my blood was pretty much boiling I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips because no matter what happened I still had them both, and I loved them more than anything. Which was still a shock to me.

"Thanks for at least telling me Quinn, we'll figure something out. Truthfully I don't even know if I care anymore. I'm fucking tired of caring. I'm one of the baddest bitches at this school, and everyone should be totally jealous of how awesome I am. They should be even more jealous now because I'm dating two of the hottest pieces of ass at this school." I pause because Quinn giggles on the other end of the line as she reminds me just how much the school had heard… which definitely included all three of us screaming each other's names. I bit back a laugh. When Quinn's giggles die down I let out a sigh.

"But in all seriousness Quinn I've loved Brittany my entire life and to my surprise I fell in love with Sam too. What we have is special. I know it's going to be hard Q, but you know me I will go all Lima Heights if anyone even thinks about messing with my babies. Can you please just do me one favor, help me find out who the hell did this." She doesn't hesitate to agree before we exchange goodbyes.

After I hang up with Quinn I relay what she's told me. Somehow someone had put our little sexy session over the intercom and everyone had heard, but that isn't all. They entire school also heard how Britt was planning to give herself to us, how she loved us, how we were better than Artie. I couldn't help but feel smug at the last part knowing that Stubbles McCripplepants had heard every word. As I relay the story Britt sits almost expressionless as I rant on while Sam interjects here and there, clearly trying to gauge my reaction before giving an opinion. When I finish I just stare at them trying to figure out what they are thinking. "Ummm hello? Earth to Britt? Sam?" Britt finally looks up at me and our eyes lock but her face remains expressionless. "I know who did is Tana…" Sam and I both gaped at her, our faces full of confusion. "It's obvious isn't it…?" Britt asks us the question like she really thought it was obvious. Sam and I look at each other then back to Britt and shake our heads. "It was Artie."

* * *

When I wake up the next morning I can't help the excitement bubbling up in my stomach. It's finally Saturday and I can't wait for tonight. I've been having naughty dreams about Britt's fantasy ever since she'd mentioned it and it's only gotten worse since Sam and I figured out the details. I get lost in my fantasy for a moment before shaking it off.

As I start to get ready for the day I start to think about everything that happened yesterday and can't help the smug feeling that overtakes me. Honestly I'm pissed at Artie, I'm furious, fuming really, however, his little game backfired on him epically—which just makes this whole thing better for me. It turns out everyone is pretty cool with the whole thing. Maybe it's because they'd heard just how hot we were, maybe it's because we were already McKinley's most popular, maybe they were terrified of me (they should be!) or perhaps it's simply that no one really cares. Whatever the reason, I'm happy. In a way I guess I should be thanking Artie because now I can hold my boyfriend's hand during class, or kiss my girlfriend in the hallway. Although what makes it even better is knowing how much Brittany embarrassed him with her confessions. I wish I could've been there to see his face when she announced to the school that Sam and I are better. _Suck on that Artie. _Sure I'm still planning on getting even, because no one fucks with Santana Lopez or her lovers, but it could wait, today was about them, and I won't have in any other way.

* * *

Sam showed up at my house around five o'clock to start getting everything ready for our night with Britt. We filled my room with candles and dimmed the lights. Sam changed into a pair of silk black boxers while a slipped on a black corset, black lace panties and a pair of 6 in red heels. I rummaged through my panty drawer to pull out a black box that contained a strap on and harness. Tonight was going to be a night that Brittany S. Pierce will never forget.

When everything is set up I send her a text.

_To Britts-_ **Be here at 7. The door is open. Come inside and go upstairs to my bedroom. Inside you will find something for you to wear. Put in on and sit on the bed. Remember tonight you belong to us. And B, don't keep us waiting.**

_To Tana- _**I can't wait for you to own my body, see you soon.**

Reading Brittany's text made me groan, I could feel the wetness pooling in my center already. Fuck this night was going to be amazing.

* * *

**Now, don't forget to check out the next chatper which is pure smut, and it's also the longest chapter of the series so far. I'd love to hear your comments. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Giving Myself to You

**Here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for- Brittany's fantasy, 4,000 words of pure smut. This is the last chapter and it took forever to write but I tried to make it really good to make up for the wait. I'd really appreciate reviews. Thanks for reading. If I have enough interest I may consider a sequel. **

* * *

**Giving Myself to You  
Chapter 8**

Brittany's POV:

When I walked into Santana's house I can't help but tremble a little bit. Excitement and nerves pulse through my veins as I ascend the steps. I can't believe this is actually happening. I've fantasized about this for so long; just the thought of it sends a shockwave of heat through my body. When I reach my girlfriend's bedroom door a take a deep breath before pushing it open. The room is dimly light, glowing orange from the light of all the candles that sit on every available surface. However the room is empty. The words of Santana's text flash into my mind so I walk slowly towards the bed growing warmer by the minute. As I perch on the edge of the silk sheets I see a small folded piece of paper and a thin strip of fabric. I open it and read the words aloud:

_ Britt- Have we recently told you how much that we love you? If not we will say it again, we love you, and if we have we still want to tell you again, we love you. Tonight is all about you love this is your fantasy, and we are so excited to get to share this experience with you. But just in case you need it your safe word is "Strawberries." Anyways why don't you strip down to just your bra and panties and put that blindfold on. We will know when you're ready. We love you. – Santana & Sam_

I smile as I finish reading the note, and I can't help the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I quickly remove my shirt, shoes and jeans. I tentatively take the blindfold unsure if I can put it on by myself but somehow I manage. When I'm finally ready I sit on the bed and wait from my lovers.

I don't sit there long before I hear the door open. I can feel their eyes on my half-naked body and it sends fire to my core. My body starts to shake slightly from anticipation as they approach. I feel Santana grab my hands and pull me to my feet, and as I do I feel Sam's muscular body press into me from behind. He reaches around and palms my breasts causing me to let out a long heavy sigh. Lost in the feel of his hands I don't realize that Santana has pulled herself closer to me until her hands grip my waist and she kisses me roughly. I waste no time granting her entrance to my mouth as she shoves her tongue inside to meet mine. I let out a deep guttural moan from the feel of them combined.

In one swift movement Sam unclasps my bra and throws is across the room continuing to massage my breasts. He takes my nipples between his fingers and starts to roll and pinch them, I shudder at the sensation. Santana's lips finally part from mine as she trails her hot, wet tongue down my neck to my pulse point. She sucks purposefully and I let out another moan because I can feel a hickey already forming on my skin. She continues to suck and nip at the flesh causing more marks to form as Sam moves his hands down my sides, over my ass and back up again. When Santana reaches my ear she lets out a throaty chuckle and I feel the wetness between my thighs grow. "Tonight you belong to us. You have no identity, no name, nothing. Surrender to us and you will know pleasure that you never have before beautiful." Her soft hiss into my ear is enough for me to let out a low moan. Santana's dirty talk has always set my lady parts on fire, and now with Sam behind me, roughly caressing my curves I feel like my body is going to burst into flames.

The Latina takes advantage of knowing my body so intimately and runs her tongue over my ear teasingly. She knows that my ears have always been my weakness, and when I shudder I feel her smile. Lost in the feel of her I don't realize that Sam has leaned in to nip at my other earlobe which sends a loud primal moan tumbling from my swollen lips. "You're body belongs to me, every inch of you is mine for the taking." Sam's words linger in the air distracting me until I feel him tugging at the waistband of my panties. Santana chuckles again, "You. Are. Mine." She hisses into my ear as Sam rips my panties off my body shredding them to pieces. I feel my body flush with heat from both their actions and their words. Good thing they'd warned me to wear a pair of panties I wouldn't mind sacrificing.

Now that I'm fully exposed to my lovers I realize just how wet I am as I feel my wetness dripping down my inner thighs. Both of them must notices because for a second their breathing hitches. It only lasts a few seconds before both sets of hands and lips are on my body again. Sam's hands are running over the curves of my hips and ass as his froggy lips attach to my neck sucking and nipping. Santana on the other hand wastes no time and dips her finger into my slick folds. She lets out an animalistic growl. "Fucking hell baby, you're so wet for us! You love us using your body don't you? You're such a slut for us aren't you? Tell me how much of a slut you are, how much we turn you on." To emphasize her point she rubs two fingers in lazy circles around my throbbing clit. I open my mouth to respond but before I can I feel my blindfold being tugged off. I blink a few times before I let my eyes rake over Santana's body.

Black lace hugs every one of her delicious curves perfectly, her breasts spilling over the top ready to be devoured. But what stops my breathing is when I notice the six inch heels she's sporting as they accentuate her perfect legs and her tight ass. I meet her eyes for the first time and I lick my lips. Both she and Sam let out a laugh which they punctuate by thrusting their bodies into mine.

I can feel Sam press his boxer covered cock into my ass and I grind back into him causing him to moan. Santana thrusts her pelvis forward to meet mine and her lace panties rub my clit just enough to cause some wonderful friction. We both groan at the contact. Fuck I just want to throw them both on the bed and have my way with them. I want to ride Sam's thick cock and taste Santana's sweet pussy until they both scream my name. I mentally shake off the image. That could wait until later. Instead I focus on Santana's earlier command 'Tell me how much of a slut you are, how much we turn you on' I smirk before speaking in a seductive, breathy whine.

"Fuck, I'm so wet for you both. My pussy is dripping. Do you know why? Because I'm a slut for you. You do things to my body no one else can, your dirty words, your sexy bodies, your dominance it all turns me on and makes my body ache for your touch. Please I need you to use my body, fuck me, devour me, whatever you want, just fucking use me." As I finish both of my lovers thrust harder into my body, both of them still clothed. I whine a little because I need skin on skin contact.

As if they could read my thoughts they both reach down between our bodies. Santana's fingers run over my clit again rubbing furiously as Sam thrusts two fingers into my sopping wet pussy and beings to pump in and out roughly. I scream out because of the overwhelming pleasure but am silenced quickly as Santana attacks my lips hungrily. I moan into her mouth but easily match her movements. Our tongue slide together exploring the deepest corners of the other. Sam attaches his lips to my neck as he continues to thrust into my curling his fingers to hit my G-spot. Santana releases my lips as I yell out. "Fuck me, harder Sam, faster Tana please…. AHHHHHH I'M CUMMMMINGGGG!" My body shudders as my orgasm washes over me. I nearly collapse but they catch me in their strong arms. We all stay rooted to the spot panting. They both slowly remove their fingers but I'm hit with another tremor of my orgasm when I see Santana suck on her fingers and then Sam's and I hear her loud moan as she tastes my cum.

After a few seconds Sam picks me up and carries me over to the bed setting me down gently. "Stay" he commands before turning away and walking back to Santana. They meet in the middle of the room and instantly connect in a passionate kiss. I feel wetness pool in my center again, seeing them make out always does that to me.

Sam doesn't waste time running his hands over the front of her corset and in one swift motion he tears it away from her body exposing her perfect breasts. He attaches his lips to a hardened nipple and Santana moans in response bringing her hand up to cup his bulging erection. They tease each other, and me, for a few more minutes before Santana tugs Sam's boxers down exposing his rock hard cock.

She drops to her knees immediately and starts to suck. Santana licks his cock like it's a lollipop before sliding her plump lips down his length, almost managing to take him in entirely. Sam lets out a few low moans as his eyes lock with mine. I swallow hard. It's both wonderful and torturous sitting here watching them. I finally slide my hand down my body to relieve some tension but Sam snaps, "Don't you dare touch yourself." He growls at me. I pout but move my hand away keeping my eyes fixed on my lovers.

A few minutes pass with Santana working over Sam and I hear him let out a deep breath, I can tell he's getting close. He reaches down and tugs lightly at Santana's hair and she lets go of his cock with a wet pop before standing up. Sam hooks his fingers into her lace panties and slowly pulls them down her legs. She steps out of them and her heels and he flings them across the room. I let out a moan as I look at both of their sweaty, aroused, sexy bodies. They look over at me and I smile.

Before I even know how it happened I'm on my knees on the bed staring at Sam's cock with Santana behind me running her hand through my drenched folds. "You're such a slut, look at you staring at my cock. Come on, if you're such a slut for us suck my cock." He doesn't have to say anything else because I need to feel his thick shaft deep in my throat. So I quickly take him in and relax my throat. In one swift motion I push his entire length into my mouth until my chin hits his balls. I swallow around his shaft before he starts to move his hips. He lets out a loud moan which spurs Santana to slide to fingers deep into my center. I let out a whimper when I feel her fingers pumping in time with Sam thrusting his shaft into my mouth.

"Baby, you're such a dirty girl. You love sucking his big cock don't you? You love it when he fucks your mouth? Do you want his cum baby? I bet you want to swallow all of his cum." I whimper because her dirty talk sends my body into a deeper frenzy. Sam is moaning out my name as he fucks my face and Santana whispers obscenely naughty things into my ear in Spanish. I'm so close. I feel my body start to spasm. Santana grins and pulls her fingers away, I whimper at the loss of contact. When Sam hears my whine he stops thrusting. I quirk my eyebrow questioningly, Sam smirks down at me and winks. "Oh baby you don't think we are going to let you come that easily again now do you?" They both laugh when I stick my bottom lip out.

"Awe don't pout, trust me sexy, you will be screaming our names later. But first why don't you finish what you started?" Santana breaths into my ear as Sam tugs at my hair, pushing me down on his cock. I work my mouth feverishly over his length wanting him to come quickly. As I work him over Santana traces her hands over my curves stopping on my ass. I feel her start massage my ass, rubbing it softly. I hear her take in a breath and the next thing I feel is her hand connecting with my ass. "Oh fuck!" I scream out. She brings her hand down again and I let out another low moan. I would've never imagined that it would feel this amazing to have her slap my ass; it's seriously making my pussy drip. I pull away from Sam's cock for a second.

"Please. More. I'm such a naughty girl. Punish me. Please." I punctuate each word with a desperate little whine as I stick my ass out further, begging. "My my my, you really do love having your ass slapped. Fuck baby, did you know I love everything about your tight ass? I love slapping it, it makes my pussy so wet for you." I groan hearing her words because I want nothing more than to devour her sweetness, but first I have to have Sam's cum. I start fucking him with my mouth again, and within seconds he explodes in my mouth letting my name fall from his lips. I pull away from him after swallowing most of his seed, leaving only a little bit to share with Santana.

I turn around and pull her into a deep kiss letting her taste Sam on my tongue. She moans into my mouth. In that moment I just want to throw her down on the bed and take her until I remember that it's still my turn to surrender. We break away from the kiss breathless. I turn my head to lock eyes with Sam who is lying back slightly propped up on the pillows that rest on the headboard. His cock is already rock hard again so I climb up over him and straddle his legs. "Fuck, look at you just begging to be fucked. I can see your dripping pussy from here, I want to taste you."

Before I can move I feel Santana's hand swipe over my center collecting my wetness on her fingers. She leans over and places her fingers on Sam's lips. He quickly sucks her fingers clean, moaning as he tastes me. I swallow hard. Santana reaches between my legs again and repeats my motion but this time she brings her fingers to her own lips and sucks. "Mmmmmm so fucking good. Are you ready to be fucked? We are going to fuck you so good; you're going to feel things you never have before." The devilish smirk on her lips makes my heart race. Santana grabs Sam's cock and slides it between my folds. I plunge myself onto his thick cock, letting a string of curses fly from my mouth.

I feel Santana pushing me down onto Sam until our chests are pressed tightly together. He wastes no time and starts to thrust into my wet heat as Santana lets her hands and lips roam my body. "Faster, harder. Fuck me" I cry out. Sam grins at me but keeps going. Santana rubs her hands over my ass stroking every inch of flesh. I feel her warm hand connect with my ass repeatedly as Sam pounds into me. I start to whine and moan out their names because I feel my orgasm approaching. I'm almost there when I feel Santana pull my ass cheeks apart to reveal my puckered hole. I hear her moan which sends a new wave of heat crashing down around me.

As Sam slows his thrusts a little I feel a tiny wet finger circle my asshole. Without warning Santana pushes the finger inside and I scream out her name. Not because it was painful but because it sent a shock through my body. "Oh Santana, fuck, please finger me, it feels so good. Keep slapping my ass too… ohhhhh." Sam rams his cock back into me and Tana starts to move her finger in my ass. It's fucking heaven. Before I know it I'm exploding, my orgasm rocketing through my body. "SAAANNNTTAAANNNA! SSAAAAMMM!" I cry out their names as I ride out the shock waves.

I collapse on top of Sam but he doesn't pull out. I feel my asshole being stretched as Tana fills me with another finger. A deep whine escapes me. _It feel so good._ "Oh baby please don't stop, you feel so good inside me. I love when you stretch me." Santana lets out a hiss, and pumps her fingers a few times before pulling out. Meanwhile Sam moves his hips in circles staying sheathed inside of me. "Tisk, tisk, who knew that innocent little Brittany loves to have her asshole penetrated. I grind down into Sam frustrated that Santana removed her fingers. Sam's small thrusts and deep grunts are working me into a frenzy again so I lean forward and attach my lips to his.

I feel the bed shift with Santana's weight, which is weird because I never even noticed that she'd left. Sam stills his motions and my girlfriend climbs up the side of the bed to whisper directly into my ear as she runs her fingers over my puckered entrance again. Her breath is warm against my ear and her words ring out in a slow seductive growl "Yo soy voy a cojer te aquí."(I'm going to fuck you here) I let out an animalistic growl at her words because I know exactly what they mean.

I turn to look at her over my shoulder and see a bright pink plastic cock hanging from between her legs. I almost come again right there. I hold my hand up and give her a 'come hither' gesture. "Please baby," I whimper out. She doesn't waste a second and soon she is behind me, rubbing lube all over the strap on. Santana is going to take my anal virginity and I can't even fathom how much I want this. I know she's always had a thing for my ass, a thing for anal, but for some reason I'd never thought of her fucking me until this moment.

"Please Santana, please fuck me. Take my ass. Please. I need this." I surprise myself at how needy I sound, begging for her to fuck my ass. "Oh I am going to trust me. All I've ever wanted is to fuck that perfect ass because guess what sweetheart? Your tight virgin ass belongs to me." My pussy pulses around Sam's cock, and it reminds him that he's still inside me. I feel him slid out with a groan. He rests his cock against my outer lips and lets the head of his cock rub my clit. I groan at the contact. He then reaches his arms around my body and grabs my ass, spreading me apart. "Take her ass S, fuck her good." Sam hisses before I reattach our lips.

Santana leans over and kisses down my back stopping at my tailbone. My breath hitches in my throat knowing what is coming next. Slowly she presses the slick strap on against my asshole pushing gently. The tip slips inside and I pull away from Sam's mouth with a gasp. "Ooohhh myyy goddd" I cry out. I feel like I'm splitting open, it hurts, but I push back on Santana, wanting her inside of me so badly. "Look at you, so desperate for me to fill your ass, are you a slut for my big cock?" I buck my hips against her which pushes the strap on deeper into my asshole. "Oooooooo" I let out a squeal and I start to rock my hips, pain finally turning to pleasure. "YESSSS! I'm such a slut for your cock Santana, please fuck me." My words cause her to slap my ass and I let out a low groan. I feel Sam attach his lips to my neck sucking greedily as Santana starts to pump into my ass stretching me deliciously. "Mmmm faster, please." She quickly complies thrusting harder into me as Sam continues rocking under me against my clit. "You love this don't you baby? My big cock stretching your tiny little ass. God I love this, I love you ass baby" she whimpers. "Oooo baby you feel so good" I moan out, at this point not sure if I can last much longer. "I'm close" I cry out.

Santana stops spanking my ass, stops her thrusting and leans over my body sucking my earlobe into her mouth. "No, you aren't allowed to come yet. We aren't finished with you. Now Sam" She giggles into my ear, and I feel Sam thrust up. "OOOOO FUUUUCCCCKK!" I scream out as Sam sheathes himself deep inside my core. I feel like I'm going to explode from the pleasure of being so filled. Santana starts to move slowly and Sam does the same. My body rocks into them, both sets of lips kissing, nipping and sucking every inch of skin their hands kneading my soft flesh. I can't help the moans that are escaping, they are claiming my body so well, I feel like they own every piece of my body and soul.

"Please let me come. My body belongs to you; no one can make me feel like you do. No one can fuck me like you can. So please, please I'm begging, let me come for you." They both thrust into me even harder and finally I hear the words I'm desperate for "Come for us." I explode, screaming their names as my orgasm rocks through my body. I feel my walls clench around them both and in seconds Sam fills me up with his cum and I feel Santana shudder behind me. We all slump forward on the bed, exhausted. Santana rolls off of me and I tumble down onto the bed in between my lovers breathing hard.

When they pull out of me and I whimper at the empty feeling. I look into their eyes pleading. "Please." I almost cry out, a tear slipping down my cheek. Santana brings her hand up to caress my cheek. "Shhh baby it's okay, tell me what's wrong." I look into her eyes and whimper, the empty feeling consuming me. "Need you." I cry out with a sob. "Awe baby girl, shhh don't cry. We'll make it better." Sam whispered into my ear shifting our positions before slowly pushing his semi-hard shaft back into my center from behind. I sigh in contentment and push myself father back into him. I meet Santana's eyes again silently begging for permission, she nods and wiggles closer pressing our breasts together. I trail my hand over her curves down to her wet center. I slide my fingers through her folds and slide two fingers into her and breathe out a sigh of relief. Feeling both of my lovers like this, all of us connected I feel at home.

She hooks her leg over my hip and we all snuggle closer together. I hear Sam whisper behind me. "I love you girls." I smile. "I love you both so much, thank you so much for today it was perfect. I am truly, completely yours, heart, mind, soul and body." Santana leans forward kissing me lightly, and Sam kisses my neck. "I love you Sammy, I love you Britt-Britt," Santana breaths out smiling. I snuggle impossibly closer into them as they whisper sweet nothings into my ears. We fall asleep Sam deep inside my body, and me deep inside Santana. Nothing could ever feel sweeter.

* * *

**And there you have it. I've decided to end this story here, at least for now. I may consider a sequel if I have enough interest. Thanks for reading, and be sure to keep checking back because I'm always working on new stuff.**


End file.
